Jjaksarang
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: -짝사랑- JJAKSARANG/ One Sided Love/ Even if he forever, doesn't know my heart, it's okay. I just need him to be where I can see him Just as always, with those charming eyes, gestures, words. He just needs to exist, that's all I need. Namja itu lah yang telah mengajari Hyukjae bagaimana rasanya.. jatuh cinta/ a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/ Donghae x Eunhyuk/ Warning! BL/ Shounen- Ai/ Typos


**-짝사랑****-**

**JJAKSARANG**

**One Sided Love**

A HaeHyuk Fanfiction

Donghae x Eunhyuk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lyric from Jjaksarang/ One sided Love by Lee Hi**

**Warning! Shounen-ai/ Boys Love **

don't like? Don't read it then

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading ^^~

**.**

**.**

_Even if he forever_

_Doesn't know my heart, it's okay  
I just need him to be where I can see him  
Just as always, with those charming eyes, gestures, words  
He just needs to exist, that's all I need_

**_o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Haru cafe, tampak ramai di sore-menjelang malam ini.

Cafe di distrik Seoul itu memang begini, selalu ramai dikunjungi pelanggan.

Cafe bernuansa clasic itu dihiasi sinaran cahaya lampu yang menggantung dengan anggun di langit-langit cafe.

Meja-meja yang kebanyakan berbentuk bulat pun kini hampir penuh oleh pelanggan yang memang menyempatkan datang di sore itu.

Disana, di tengah cafe, di salah satu meja bundar itu, tampak seorang pemuda manis yang tengah asyik menyeruput strawberry milkshake serta strawberry panna cotta, sebuah whipped cream dessert yang dipadu padankan dengan buah strawberry, diolah sedemikian rupa hingga menghasilkan panna cotta yang teramat lembut.

Kesibukan namja manis dengan dessert strawberrynya itu agak terganggu ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap riuh rendah suara pelanggan lain yang sangat excited ketika melihat seorang yeoja berbadan mungil menapaki langkahnya ke atas panggung yang tersedia di cafe itu.

Seulas senyum pun tampak menghiasi paras manisnya, menambah kesan manis dalam dirinya. Senyuman hangat itu tampak melebar kala si yeoja mungil itu berbalik menatap iris coklatnya.

Namja itu tahu, yeoja mungil yang kini sedang memegang microphone itu pasti sedang gugup. Mungkin jika keadaannya tak begini, namja manis itu pasti sudah meledek ekspresi priceless yeoja itu habis-habisan, tapi sayang ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu. karena itu, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya bermaksud memberi semangat pada yeoja bertubuh mungil bersuara merdu itu.

Yeoja itu pun tampak menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menarik napas dalam, kemudian sebuah senyuman pun tampak mengiasi paras cantiknya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, selamat sore. Kali ini saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu khusus untuk_ oppaku_ tersayang semoga kau menyukainya, _oppa_." Ucapnya sembari menatap iris kecoklatan milik namja manis itu kemudian terdengar riuh rendah tepukan tangan para pengunjung cafe itu.

Senyuman si namja manis semakin melebar, memperlihatkan gusi dan deretan gigi putihnya kala indra pendengarannya menangkap intro sebuah lagu yang akan di nyanyikan yeoja mungil itu.

**_Na neol johahae kkwae oraedwaesseo  
Harujongil ni saenggageul hae  
Gireul geotdaga eumageul deutdaga  
Gapjagi neon nae nun ape natana_**

_I like you and it's been a while  
All day, I think of you  
As I'm walking down the street, listening to music  
You suddenly come before my eyes_

Alis namja manis itu bertautan kala suara yeoja mungil itu mengalir lembut menyanyikan lirik lagu yang dibawakannya.

'Ini kan... _Jjaksarang? _

_Wae?_ Apa maksudnya dia menyanyikan lagu ini untukku?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri ketika alunan merdu suara yeoja mungil itu tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

Namja manis itu pun menggedikkan bahunya pertanda dia tak mau ambil pusing dan memilih untuk menikmati penampilan sang yeoja mungil yang berstatus sebagai sepupunya itu.

**_Nae maeumi mandeun dan hanaui yeonghwa  
Ojik neomani chullyeonhaneun teukbyeolhan  
Jakpumui jemogeun jjaksarang  
Geurigo nan dan hanaui gwangaek_**

**_Modu nal wirohae giunnae  
Geureon mal jiruhae nan seulpeun ge anijanha  
Geuga yeongwonhi_**

**_Nae mam mollado dwae geujeo nune boineun gose  
Neul geuraetdeut maeryeokjeogin nunbit momjit malturo  
Jonjaehamyeon dwae nan geugeomyeon dwae_**

_The movie that my heart is making  
Is a special project that only stars you  
The title is "My Crush"  
And I'm the only audience_

_Everyone comforts me, tells me to cheer up  
But I'm sick of hearing that – I'm not sad  
Even if he forever…_

_Doesn't know my heart, it's okay  
I just need him to be where I can see him  
Just as always, with those charming eyes, gestures, words  
He just needs to exist, that's all I need_

Saat interlude lagu, iris kecoklatannya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya. Namja dengan rambut brunette nya itu mendudukkan dirinya di meja kosong yang berada di samping panggung.

Iris kecoklatan itu, tetap terpaku menatap sosok pemuda berambut brunnete yang baru datang itu.

Lirik lagu jjaksarang masih mengalir lembut, mengalun menghipnotis para pengunjung dengan kemampuan menyanyi si yeoja mungil yang tak usah diragukan lagi.

Sembari mendengarkan nyanyian merdu sang sepupu, namja manis itu agak tersentak dengan satu kenyataan yang baru disadarinya. Seulas senyum pun kembali menghiasi paras manisnya..

Lagu ini..

Lirik ini..

Dan namja berambut brunnete yang hingga kini masih setia ia pandangi itu..

Sebuah tawa lolos dari bibir plump milik namja manis itu.

"Aish.. dasar bocah" desisnya sembari tersenyum menampilkan gummy smile nya

Iris kecolatannya kembali menatap namja brunette itu.

_Blush.. _semburat kemerahan pun menghiasi pipinya melihat namja brunnete yang hanya memkai kaos hitam polos simple seperti itu saja masih tampak mempesona di matanya.

Dia..

Namja itu..

Namanya Lee Donghae..

Salah satu mahasiswa yang terdaftar sebagai salah satu mahasiswa di Seoul National University.

Kau salah jika mengira namja manis kita itu sangat dekat dengan si Lee Donghae ini, amat sangat salah kalau boleh aku katakan.

Tidak, mereka tak dekat. Lalu, apa mereka saling mengenal? Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu.

Yang aku tahu, adalah Hyukjae, si namja manis kita itu sangat hafal kapan si Lee Donghae ini akan datang ke Haru Cafe, bahkan dia sangat hafal menu yang biasa dipesan Donghae di cafe itu.

Lalu, bagaimana Hyukjae bisa mengenal Donghae?

Simple saja, Hyukjae adalah salah satu waitress yang bekerja di Haru Cafe dan saat iris kecoklatan miliknya beradu pandang dengan iris hitam kelam milik Donghae, saat itu pula Hyukjae merasa ingin terus melihatnya.. lagi.. dan lagi..

Entahlah, Hyukjae bahkan mengakui dirinya gila dalam hal ini.

**_Gadeuk chan gibun niga molgo on  
Ganjilgeorineun barameseon  
Joheun naemsaega na idaero joha  
Nae misoreul geuryeonaeneun saram_**

**_Modu nal eungwonhae yongginae  
Ijen dagagal charyeramyeo nal tteomine  
Geureon gominbodan jigeumeul jeulgigo sipeunde  
Sumgyeodun gobaegeul tago nan jeo haneul wiro woo_**

_I feel like I'm all filled up  
From the tickling wind that you brought  
I smell something good  
I like it like this  
My smile draws out one person_

_Everyone cheers for me, tells me to be brave  
They push me, saying that it's my turn to approach you  
Rather than worrying about that, I just want to enjoy this moment  
I will climb aboard my hidden confession and ride to the sky up high woo_

Bagi Hyukjae..

Dia, namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu begitu hebat..

Hanya dengan seulas senyumnya, dia bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang persis seperti ketika kau berlari sejauh 1000 Kilometer atau ketika kau terjatuh dari gedung dengan ketinggian 60 lantai.

Dia, namja dengan rambut brunnette nya itu sangat hebat, hanya dengan senyuman sederhananya itu, dia membuat Hyukjae tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya.

Dia, namja dengan angelic smilenya itu sangat hebat, hanya dengan melihatnya tertawa lepas dengan teman-temannya, syaraf-syaraf di tubuh Hyukjae bahkan menghianatinya dan malah membuat dia ikut tersenyum bersama si namja itu.

Dia benar-benar hebat, hanya dengan iris coklat dan tatapan teduhnya itu, membuat Hyukjae tahu bahwa sistem peredaran darah dalam tubuhnya bekerja dengan baik, karena hanya dengan tatapan teduh nan menenangkan itu, dapat menambah aliran darah ke wajahnya, membuat wajahnya memanas seketika.

Dia benar-benar sangat hebat, hanya dengan suara lembutnya ketika berbicara pada Hyukjae, dia dapat merasakan syaraf-syarafnya tiba-tiba tak bisa merespon apapun yang otaknya perintahkan, membuatnya hanya bisa mematung kaku sembari menatapnya.

Tapi, satu hal yang bahkan Hyukjae tak mengerti kenapa dia malah merasa nyaman dengan semua keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya itu.

Apa dia menyukainya?

Itu lah pertanyaan yang Lee Hayi, yeoja yang tengah menyanyi diatas panggung itu ajukan pada Hyukjae saat yeoja itu dapat menangkap semua sikap aneh Hyukjae pada namja itu.

Entahlah.. kurasa kata suka bukan kata yang tepat untuk semua yang Hyukjae rasakan pada namja berambut brunnete itu.

Dan ketika Hyukjae mengucapkan hal itu, Hayi malah meloncat kegirangan sembari bertepuk tangan, dia bahkan mengatakan bahwa Hyukjae telah jatuh cinta pada namja berambut brunnete itu.

Benarkah itu? apa menurutmu dia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada namja pemilik _angelic smile _itu?

Berkali-kali Hayi menyuruh Hyukjae untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada namja brunnete itu.

Haruskah Hyukjae melakukannya? Tapi untuk apa? Apa hanya sekedar memberitahunya apa yang dia rasakan padanya?

Ugh.. Hyukjae rasa itu tak perlu.

Bukan, bukan karena dia takut kalau namja itu tak merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Hanya saja..

Bagi Hyukjae, ketika menyukai seseorang dalam diam; maka jelas, tanpa harus dikatakan pun rasa suka itu tetap sama; tak berkurang sedikitpun.

Ketika kita mencintai seseorang, sungguh cinta, bahkan membuat sesak dan sakit pun hingga memaksakan diri untuk menyampaikan. Maka ketika perasaan itu tak terbalas sekali pun, rasa cinta itu tetap utuh dan tak berkurang walau sesenti.

**_Nae mam mollado dwae nae nun ape  
(Geujeo nune boineun gose neul geuraetdeut maeryeokjeogin)  
Nunbit momjit malturo  
Jonjaehamyeon dwae nan chungbunhae_**

**_Geujeo nune boineun gose  
Neul geuraetdeut maeryeokjeogin nunbit momjit malturo  
Jonjaehamyeon dwae nan geugeomyeon dwae_**

_He doesn't have to know my heart  
I just need him to be where I can see him  
Just as always, with those charming eyes, gestures, words  
He just needs to exist, that's all I need_

_I just need him to be where I can see him  
Just as always, with those charming eyes, gestures, words  
He just needs to exist, that's all I need_

Hyukjae terpukau ketika Hayi menunjukkan keahliannya dengan menyanyikan nada tinggi. Tapi kemudian Hyukjae tersenyum begitu sadar bahwa lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya itu sangat persis dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Ya, Hyukjae tak perlu mengatakan pada dunia atau pada Lee Donghae bahwa dia menyukainya ah tidak lebih tepatnya mencintainya, ya kan?

Cukup dengan senyum rupawannya, sikap dan suara lembutnya yang masih bisa tertangkap alat indranya, selama itu masih bisa dia lihat dan dia dengar, Hyukjae rasa itu lebih dari cukup baginya. Ya, kurasa itu lebih dari cukup.

Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya dan bertepuk tangan begitu Hayi menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu benar-benar berbakat dalam menyanyi dan dia, benar-benar sepupu yang pengertian.

Hyukjae merasa lega, ternyata Hayi bisa menerima keputusannya untuk hanya sebagai _secret admirer _dari seorang Lee Donghae. Ya, kurasa begitu, itu lah alasannya dia menyanyikan lagu ini untuk namja manis itu, kan?

Ya, kan?

Tampak Hayi membungkukkan badannya sembari tersenyum pada para pelanggan cafe yang menghujaninya dengan tepuk tangan. "_Kamsahamnida_" ucapnya sembari kembali membungkukkan badannya. "Eunhyuk oppa, kuharap kau bahagia" ucapnya lagi sembari tersenyum lembut pada sang oppa. Sementara Hyukjae malah merasa janggal dengan perkataannya itu.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa kesannya aku perlu dikasihani? Aku baik-baik saja, ya kan?" ucapnya dalam hati.

Kemudian tampak namja berambut brunnete itu melangkahkan kakinya, menapaki tangga menuju panggung kecil yang ada di cafe itu. Hayi menganggukkan kepalanya pada namja itu, membuat Hyukjae semakin mengernyit tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Selanjutnya, Donghae oppa akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul _Love that I need_, selamat menikmati~" ucap Hayi seraya agak membugkukkan badannya dan segera turun dari panggung.

Dan yang Hyukjae tahu saat itu, ketika alunan musik kembali memenuhi Haru cafe di sore itu, ternyata suara Donghae sangat merdu, membuatnya semakin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja yang mengajarinya...

rasanya..

jatuh cinta...

dan Hyukjae masih tetap pada pendiriannya..

Meskipun tidak diungkapkan, itu tetap cinta bukan?

Tak akan berkurang nilainya sedikit pun..

.

.

.

-End-

* * *

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaahahahaha maapkan aku end dengan tidak elitnya #plakplakplakplakkkkk

Lagi pula ini lebih pantas disebut diary dari pada fict #plakkk

Ya, beginilah kalau fict berasal dari curhatan #dilemparduit

Err.. hi! Aku datang lagi #lambaitangan

Apa kabar? It's been sooooooooooooooo loooooong~

Jujur, dari pertama dengerin lagu ini entah kenapa pertama yang kebayang adalah Hyuk jadi secret admirernya ikan dan jadilah fict garing kriuk..kriuk.. pointless dan segala kekurangan lainnya #toel-toeltanah

Ah dan ada beberapa kata-kata tentang cinta yang aku ambil dari **Darwis Tere Lije **itu loh, yang bikin novel **Moga Bunda disayang Allah,** ehehehehe

Udah lama gak nulis fict, sekalinya nulis lagi malah jadi kaku #plakplakplak

Gak muluk-muluk.. silahkan keluarkan unek-unek kaliaaan di kotak di bawah ini

#kabursebelumdiamukmassa


End file.
